U-Boat Parodies
U-Boat Parodies are a spin-off from the popular Downfall parodies created by HitchcockJohn centered around the crew of a German submarine. They are created in a similar style to the Hitler or Stalin Parodies in that they are based largely around false subtitles. All of the initial U-Boat Parodies by HitchcockJohn were made as video responses to Hitler parodies created by Hitler Rants Parodies. Earlier videos usually just consisted of the crew sharing their own remarks on the subject matter of the parody the video is responding to. For instance, his first U-Boat parody (a response to Hitler ranting about Rebecca Black's song "Friday") had the Captain wondering why Hitler disliked the song, only to understand when he heard it. Another parody responding to Hitler ranting about not being invited to the Royal Wedding had the crew (who had been invited) speaking fondly of the same event, and one of them even met Hermann Fegelein and was invited to help him with one of his Antics. More recently, a series of U-Boat parodies has helped to expand on the war against the United Bieber Fever Alliance. However, more recent parodies have been made as independant videos which have begun developing characters. Other parodies were made by members of Subsim.com, as a comedic means of complaining about issues in the Silent Hunter ''series of WWII submarine simulators. Clips Used U-Boat parodies primarily use scenes from the 1981 film ''Das Boot, a German film by director Woflgang Petersen which portrays the daily lifes of a U-Boat crew during the Second World War. Characters in U-Boat Parodies Initially, the parodies did not have a well-developed cast. The Captain was the only person among the crew who really stood out, and even he was never actually referred to by name. However, in later videos, Hitchcockjohn has attempted to develop the characters in greater detail. Inspired by Benad361's success with the Stalin Parodies, he eventually began looking for "answers" to the cast of the Downfall Parodies. The fact that, with the exception of the Captain, there were no counterparts to characters of the Hitler parodies was parodied in a U-Boat Parody titled "Captain Willenbrock Tries to Improve the U-Boat Parodies" which centered around Captain Willenbrock interviewing his crew to find similar skills to those of characters of the Hitler Parodies, such as objecting to all of his plans, providing him with useless information, map-pointing, and a master of antics. This led to the introduction of a new character, Lt. Werner, an aspiring antic master who serves as the captains "answer" to Fegelein. Current Cast and their Counterparts *Heinrich Lehmann-Willenbrock — Adolf Hitler (he is in charge of running U-96, and is more or less the star of the U-Boat Parodies), also an answer to Hans Krebs (he is good at map-pointing) *Lt. Werner — Hermann Otto Fegelein (he enjoys committing antics against Hitler) *Philipp Thomsen — Heinrich Himmler (he is a Grand Master of the Antic Order, and also only appears in a few short scenes in Das Boot), also the navy's answer to Wilhelm Burgdorf (he is known for excessive drinking) *The 1WO — Günsche (he frequently provides Captain Willenbrock with information, some of which is incredibly useless. *Chief Engineer Fritz Grade — Albert Speer (he works as U-96's resident antic dealer, and runs an antic shop which is frequently visited by Werner and Captain Willenbrock) Characters with No Counterpart *The 2WO Comparisons to Other Series Hitler Parodies List of Available Scenes Rapidshare *Convoy Attack *Tipperary Song *U-96 Resurfaces *Emergency Dive MediaFire *Captain Willenbrock Sees Thomsen's Boat *Convoy Attack *Crew Observes the Burning Convoy *Emergency Dive *First U-Boat Scene *Tipperary Song *U-96 Resurfaces *Willenbrock and Werner Board U-96 *Willenbrock Plans Scene Trivia * Although HitchcockJohn created the original idea of the U-Boat Parodies as a spin-off to the Downfall Parody meme, a series of videos, also poking fun at Das Boot, was made previously by user AshleyBayle. Additionally, Holocowboy made a pirate spoof of Das Boot, and user Richiepookinshoo made a video in which the movie's characters discusses the video game Silent Hunter 4. Category:Terminology Category:U-Boat Parodies Category:Parody Themes